


Capitulation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash February, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't willingly submit to anyone.  Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 February 2013  
> Word Count: 1211  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/) 2013, FemSlash February,  & [](http://onceuponabingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponabingo.livejournal.com/)**onceuponabingo**  
>  Prompt: Regina/Emma - object penetration  
> Summary: You don't willingly submit to anyone. Ever.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is all Brit's fault. She picked the prompt and the object for penetration. And it just kind of went from there. I wasn't quite expecting it to be like this, but I've learned to let the muses have the reins when necessary. I'm glad I did here.
> 
> Dedication: Brit, for the idea. My muses, for the usual reasons.
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my fault.

You don't willingly submit to anyone. Ever. Not since… No, you won't talk about that. Or think about it. Or…

"Hey, you still with me?"

Her soft voice brings you back to the present, back to the lovely night you've been having together. Henry's spending the night with his grandparents, leaving the two of you alone in the house. You made her favorite dish and paired it with a lovely red wine she'd found earlier in the week at the grocery store, of all places. She even did the dishes, forcing you to just sit at the island and watch her. Not that you minded, of course, because it gave you the perfect opportunity to study the long lines of her back. After she cleaned the kitchen to your exacting standards -- and she's getting quite good at that -- she led you upstairs and proceeded to give you the best massage you've ever had. The wine came up with you, of course, and the two of you proceeded to finish it while she massaged the knots in your back into submission. And then she started in on your submission.

Which is how you came to be in the position you're currently in: flat on your back, hands tied above your head in soft cotton ropes that you can easily get out of if need be, and a satin blindfold. Your bottom lip has been trapped between your teeth in a futile attempt to keep from screaming out her name, if only because you know how much she'll love it if you do. She's already brought you to several orgasms, which is why you agreed to this little game so easily: you're high on the endorphins. Part of you is surprised she hasn't tried…

"Babe?" she asks and you feel the blindfold starting to lift away from your face.

"I'm fine," you reply, voice rough from resisting the urge to scream. "Don't stop. Please?"

Her only response is to kiss you again, slow and deliberate, bringing your arousal up again. Your mind is telling you to stop, that your body can't take anymore, but your body is begging for more. You never beg. It's beneath you. But she doesn't care, and she doesn't push either. All she wants -- and she's told you so many times -- is your pleasure, your happiness, your enjoyment. And so here you are: tied to your bed, sitting in a wet spot of your own making, about to be treated to some surprise that she refuses to tell you about, but promises you'll enjoy.

"I love you," she whispers against your lips, the fingers of one hand gliding down your body to caress along your clit. "I love everything about you."

Tears sting behind your eyelids at her words and you cough to clear your throat. "I love you, too." You want to say more, but the jolt of desire coursing from your clit outward robs you of words.

"Relax, babe," she murmurs, fingers gently stroking down from your clit to slide into you. Your muscles weakly clench around them, wanting more, but not able to react like you did earlier. "That's my girl."

It doesn't take long for you to start feeling the arousal again. After as many orgasms as you've already had, it shouldn't be this easy. But this is what she does to you, why you trust her enough to be this vulnerable and submissive to her.

The bed shifts slightly and you groan as the movement pulls her hand from your body. When her weight resettles between your thighs, you sigh softly and lean your head forward in search of another kiss. She rewards you with her lips quickly, still gentle and languid, and her fingers return to tease your clit again. In no time, your hips are arching up toward her hand, seeking more. Just as you feel the words forming on your lips to beg her for release, she shifts again and something cold and hard presses between the hot lips of your cunt. Long and narrow, it glides deeper into you, sending a shiver up your spine, but the fingers of her other hand on your clit distract you from figuring out what it is. Her lips nibble along your jaw to suck at your earlobe.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" she murmurs in your ear, the object slowly moving in and out of your body. "Hands tied above your head, blindfolded, body flushed with desire, and your legs spread for me to make love to you?"

"I--"

You find you can't speak as she eases the object out and rubs the end of it against your clit before pulling it away from your body completely. Your entire body tenses, so close to the razor's edge already. And then it glides back into you and you realize what it is. The mental image of that deep green bottle neck disappearing into your eager cunt is nearly enough to make you come right then and there.

"So fucking beautiful," she whispers. "I am the luckiest woman on the face of the earth because I have you in my life."

Her words wrap around you, ease under your skin and into your heart until you feel them thrumming through your veins. Her devotion and love are both the headiest of drugs and necessary like oxygen to you. And as she continues to speak, the words themselves lose meaning, but the cadence and reverence with which they're spoken surround you until you're ready to burst from the sensation.

And that's when she stops all movement. You can feel your muscles clenching around the bottle neck, craving that single stroke that will send you over the edge. Your entire body trembles with need until you can no longer stand it.

"Please, Emma."

The words are wrenched from your lips like the deepest of confessions, filled with tears.

"That's my girl," she whispers, using bottle and fingers to bring you to orgasm quickly. "Come for me."

Your mind completely shuts down as your body succumbs to your orgasm, and you realize how glad you are to have your hands secured above you as you spasm uncontrollably under her. You even black out at some point, body finally overwhelmed by all of the night's events.

When you come to again, you are no longer tied up or blindfolded. Your body is curled into her side, your ear over her heart, and she's pulled the blankets up over your bodies. One of her arms is around your waist, the other is stroking fingers through your hair repeatedly. There is wetness under your cheek and under your hip, but you can't find the strength to move away from either.

"Welcome back, babe," she says softly, not letting up on her caresses.

"Wh-what?"

"Shh, you're safe. Just relax, I've got you," she says, pressing her lips to your head. "Thank you for tonight. Your trust in me, submitting to me like that, is the most beautiful gift you could ever give me. I won't forget this, not ever. I love you, Regina."

"Love you, too," you mumble, feeling sleep tug you away from consciousness again.

"Rest now. We'll talk tomorrow."


End file.
